


Last Minute Maneuver

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Episode: s04e22 Commencement, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She can't let her go.





	Last Minute Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Last Minute Maneuver  
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Rating: PG   
Category: AU, Zoey/Donna, drabble   
Spoilers: "Commencement"   
Summary: She can't let her go.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Last Minute Maneuver by Michelle K.**

Amy's question spurred Donna into action. She couldn't let Zoey leave, even if it meant looking like a fool or harming her friendship with Charlie. She found her outside the club, asked (as politely as she could manage) Jean-Paul to excuse them. 

Zoey stared at her, face blank, as if she didn't remember the kisses they'd shared and vowed to forget. Donna didn't believe it. "Donna?"

"Don't go."

"Everyone's been saying that--"

"You deserve better. I'm not saying that I'm better. I don't..." She stopped rambling. Steel was needed for this. "Don't go."

Zoey answered her with a kiss.

END


End file.
